sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Astral City: A Spiritual Journey
| runtime = 105 minutes | country = Brazil | language = Portuguese | budget = $10,000,000Strand takes ‘Astral City’ | Variety | gross = $25,000,000 }} Astral City: A Spiritual Journey (also known as Nosso Lar) is a 2010 Brazilian drama film directed by Wagner de Assis, based on the book of the same name by the medium Francisco Cândido Xavier. It is distributed by 20th Century Fox and features a soundtrack composed by Philip Glass. Andre Luiz, the main character of the story, is played by Renato Prieto. He shares the screen with well-known actors and actresses of Brazilian television drama such as Othon Bastos, Ana Rosa and Paulo Goulart, among others. It was shot on location in Rio de Janeiro and Brasília during the months of July, August and September 2009 and took 9 months to complete post-production.CEERJ - Conselho Espírita do Estado do Rio de Janeiro - Filme Nosso Lar It was released on September 3, 2010 in Brazil to great critical acclaim and more than one million viewers in its opening weekend.Nosso Lar : Curiosidades - AdoroCinema Production Origins The film is an adaptation of the 1944 book of the same name, said to be dictated by the spirit Andre Luiz and psychographed by Chico Xavier, Brazil's best-known and respected medium, having channeled more than 400 books.G1 > Cinema - NOTÍCIAS - 'Nosso lar' completa ano de Chico Xavier nos cinemas - veja trailer The book is considered a great classic of spiritist literature. Engaging the reader from a first-person narrative, Andre Luiz delivers his impressions of the spirit world he encounters after his death. Detailed drawings of the city "Our Home" as well as the architecture of the buildings, ministries and homes, were created by the medium Heigorina Cunha through her observations made during her alleged travels outside of the body in March 1979, led and guided by the spirit Lucius. These drawings served as inspiration to create the visual architecture of the city, that you can see in the movie. His drawings have been clarified and confirmed by Chico Xavier that this was really the spiritual city of Rio de Janeiro called "Our Home". Visual effects Nosso Lar is rich in special effects. The majority of the movie takes place in this spiritual city, which is famous in the Spiritist movement. Many spiritists and spiritualists waited anxiously for the release of the film that recorded the second highest debut of a Brazilian film since the rebirth of Brazilian cinema in the 1990s, after Elite Squad: The Enemy Within, released one month later. For photography and special effects, international professionals were invited, including director of photography Ueli Steiger (from 10,000 BC and The Day After Tomorrow) and special effects supervisor Lev Kolobov, the Canadian firm Intelligent Creatures (The Hunting Party, Babel, and Watchmen). References External links * * * Helpful article about Chico Xavier, an earlier film in this series and the upcoming related films about Chico Xavier Category:2010 films Category:2010s drama films Category:Film scores by Philip Glass Category:Brazilian films Category:Portuguese-language films Category:Films shot in Brasília Category:Films shot in Rio de Janeiro (city) Category:Films about reincarnation Category:Films about Spiritism